


Underway

by Feuerlicht



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuerlicht/pseuds/Feuerlicht





	Underway

谷地仁花一直以为自己会顺着眼前已经铺好的路长大——没有什么主见、也没有什么太过高远的追求，不会做任何太过出格的事，循规蹈矩，永远扮演着“村民B”的小角色，不起眼得如同路边的野花。

直到她进入乌野高中男子排球部担任经理，遇到了这一群人。

清水洁子拿着一沓经理招募海报向她细数球队光辉战绩的场景恍如昨日，暖暖的笑意沐浴在暖暖的日光中，精致得如同墨蝶的睫毛轻轻颤着，浅灰的虹膜中漫溢出不加掩饰的期许。

脑袋一片混乱，目光游离不定，周围的景色也随之变得模糊不清。清水说了什么谷地仁花其实并没有听进去，条件反射喊了一句“はい！”，没有任何反悔的余地。清水洁子则欣喜地握紧她的手，柔润细腻的手感和残留的余温至今都尚未褪去。

她一直一直都庆幸当初做出了这个决定，踏上了这条她从未想象过的路，一路上的悲喜修剪着她日渐丰满的羽翼，也成为了她身为排球部一员的证明。有的时候不禁暗自假设，如果当初没有成为排球部经理的话……但这样的念头在下一秒便会被她抛诸脑后——她无法想象这个“如果”。

清水洁子无疑是她的引路人，在这说长不长说短不短一年不到的时光中，对谷地仁花影响最大的人，大概就是清水了。她在这支队伍中刻下的烙痕太深，仁花总觉得她某一天还会出现在体育馆中默默注视着大家练球，或是帮忙抛球，又或是在一边统计数据。以至于只有在仁花因这倍增的工作量头疼欲裂之时，她才会意识到，清水洁子已经毕业了。

“前辈已经……不在了啊。我要加油才行！”她深吸一口气，揉了揉有些酸胀的双眼，打开电脑软件继续昨天做到一半的招新海报。过了一阵，门外传来一阵金属碰撞声和随之而来开门的吱呀声，惊讶地咦了一声——母亲说过今天不回来吃晚饭的。

匆匆跑到客厅，果然是母亲提前回了家，在玄关边换鞋边说冰箱里随便热点菜就行了。仁花得令，将菜搁进微波炉，耳边充斥着机器运转的轰鸣，注视着指针缓缓转到零刻度，心思却不知飞向了何处，母亲叫了三遍她才回过神来。

“怎么了仁花？最近是不是太累了？”

“没什么，只是社团的事稍微有点多……”利索地洗了碗筷盛出饭菜，她坐在桌边低着头回应道。

“哦，是吗。但这是当初你自己决定要干的事，可由不得你抱怨或是放弃。”

仁花紧拽着裙脚，刚想表示绝不放弃的决心，母亲又接着道：“你正在做的海报什么的，拿不准主意的地方可以来问问我，不过记得将来你总有一天全都得靠你自己。”

“我……我不会放弃的！”

她其实懂母亲强硬语气中寄予的厚望，当然也明白那些道理，所以才更要努力做好她的工作，为了证明给自己看，证明村民B也有村民B的战斗方式。

当然，同时也是为了证明给清水洁子看，告诉她当年做了最好的选择，选了自己作为接班人。

谷地仁花再度坐回电脑前，抛去了凌乱的杂念，抿起双唇盯着画面中她不太满意的地方，鼠标的光标在面前晃荡着。倏地她想起什么似的，舒展开眉眼，随着一阵敲击鼠标的哒哒声，满足地摁下保存键，暗忖着没保存就死机这样的倒霉事今天居然没有发生在自己身上真是谢天谢地。

总不会一直走霉运走下去的吧，仁花想。

*

乌野的重新展翅吸引了一大批新社员，其中不乏抱着雄心壮志又十分有潜力、能将队伍的水平再提高一个台阶的人，也同样有性格乖僻总爱惹麻烦的问题儿童，让仁花一个头两个大，想劝架却一句话也插不上，脸色发青、舌头打结，一点都摆不出前辈的架子。

但即便如此，现在谷地仁花站在这一群高大个中间，也不再像一年前那样被吓得腿软、惊慌失措，反而涌起一股淡淡的踏实感。她也算是这群幼鸟一点点长大的见证者之一了，突然很希望有一天能自豪地对那些毕了业的前辈们说，社团在我们手中发展得好好的，请不用担心！

给后辈们发队服时，看见他们眼中闪烁着的光芒，谷地仁花仿佛看到了当年的自己。这种归属感真的是很奇妙的东西，她不敢说她很懂，但在加入部活以后她似乎渐渐开始懂身边那些朋友为什么能把社团活动看得如此之重了。

部里的很多球都脱了线变了形，甚至内胆也破了，想来也是用得太久了，她不得不去购置一批新的球，顺便把破旧的球网也一起换了——新的开始，总要有新的氛围。乌野打入全国之后校方也渐渐重新开始给予关注，包括场地和经费问题，虽然比不上私立学校的财力，但好歹能解了燃眉之急。新球送到学校的那天，大家围着大箱子，不约而同地“哇”了一声，迫不及待地取了出来开始训练。

现任队长缘下在一旁无奈地扶额：“这帮人，好像从没见过新排球一样。”

仁花在一旁挠挠后脑勺，跟着笑道：“大家喜欢就好，我没有什么能做的，就只能尽量给大家创造更好的训练条件了。”

不经意听见有后辈轻轻地嘟囔“这个牌子的球不顺手”，手忙脚乱地正下意识想道歉，他却被日向一个手刀击中，惊得仁花不禁向后退了几步。

“哪儿来的那么多废话！谷地同学辛辛苦苦买来的，不习惯也得给我习惯！”

一年生撇撇嘴说了声对不起，仁花倒是被这阵仗吓得连忙摆手说“没事没事”。

至于那些破旧的球怎么处置——有几个修修补补还能凑合着用，实在破损得厉害的，留着没大用处，扔了也可惜——于是仁花问她能不能拿一两个回家，缘下和武田老师觉得没什么问题便同意了。

不记得哪个球是清水替她挡下过的，也不知道哪个球是她帮忙抛过的，但仁花想，这样也算是有可供挂念的载体了。她手小，排球在她手中便显得无比巨大，一只手根本抓不牢。但紧紧捧在胸前时，她的鼻腔中满是皮革的味道，会让人脑中不自觉地浮现出不算太宽敞却满载着回忆的体育馆，俨然能听见鞋与地板摩擦发出的啾啾声、球落地的咚咚声，还有击掌相庆的欢呼声。

仁花回忆起刚入部时自己也曾好奇忍不住想知道垫球是什么感觉，于是趁无人时偷偷尝试。于是她终于明白自己实在没有运动细胞，手臂上传来阵阵痛楚，总是没垫上一两个，球就不听话地落地了。她追着球跑去捡，球却滚到另一人脚下，被那人弯腰捡起。

“谢……诶诶诶诶诶清……清水前辈？！”仁花立马当机，脸上一阵火烧，脑内小剧场的舞台都差点给掀了。

完了完了完了被看到了？前辈什么时候来的？看了多久？她会不会觉得我很蠢？啊啊啊啊做出这么蠢的事居然被前辈看到了不活了——

“我……不，不是……我这就收拾！”

“小仁花还不回家吗？”清水洁子浅笑着看着她手足无措的模样，将球放回了篮筐，“我送你到车站吧。”

能和清水洁子并肩走在回家路上真是美好得不真实，坂道夕烧 ，笑语晏晏，不禁让仁花有些出神。谷地仁花常听前辈们说清水平时是个不苟言笑的冰山美人，却唯独对仁花说话时总挂着笑容。

仁花可能没有意识到，给清水带来这样转变的正是她自己。

仁花从清水口中听到了乌野以前的故事，那正是黎明前最为黑暗的时期，整日忍受着被人戳脊梁骨讽刺为“飞不起来的乌鸦”的煎熬。社团成员们学着苦中作乐，也试图挣脱脚下盘根错节的藤蔓、渴望大步前进，总之是与现在完全不同的几载光景。一直以来唯一没有变的大概是所有人心底最深处对排球的那份执著与热爱吧。

她没有真正见过乌野最落魄的模样，她加入的时候这支队伍正蓬勃地往好的方向发展着。有些庆幸，但也为没能陪他们一起度过那段灰暗难捱的日子而感到遗憾。所幸，日后的路还能一起走。她没有错过什么，她来得正是时候，顺着清水留下的脚印，步履蹒跚，风雨无阻，就算总有一天走完了属于她的那段旅程，这条路也总有人继续走下去。

*

转眼就到了清水洁子离开后仁花不得不一个人面对的大赛了，帮着武田老师一起联系安排练习赛、整理各种资料数据、调动士气和缓解绷得过紧的气氛都是她的工作，忙得天昏地暗，但她也乐在其中。日历上的叉一天天增多，不安亦伴随期许一同而来。

她帮缘下改了改部活壮行会队长致辞的演讲稿，在后台默默看着他们，距离有些远看不清大家脸上的表情，但看到有两个一年生紧张得发抖。舞台的灯光太过眩目，缘下落下最后一个音后台下响起轰鸣的掌声——毕竟春高那一战彻底再度打响了乌野的名号。她也轻轻鼓起了掌，与从台上走下来的他们一一击掌。

“啊——紧张死我了！”一年生抹了把额角的冷汗拍了拍胸脯。

日向搭上他的肩，但因为身高相差太多反而让这画面变显得不太协调。他竖起拇指指向自己笑道：“壮行会就紧张成这样等正式比赛了你该怎么办呐，看看你前辈多从容——”

“日向你个呆子好意思说别人？别到时候又不停地找厕所！”

“哪……哪有每次都在找厕所？！”

仁花看着众人打闹的日常反倒安下心来，看来士气是不用她操心了。

比赛当天等大家热完身，抬头看见前来应援的岛田先生和冴子姐姐条件反射地就要往观众席上走，被山口叫住才想起现在的她不应该坐在观众席上。

“天呐，我居然忘了现在该坐在板凳席上。”她低呼一声，跑到乌养教练边坐下时还不小心撞翻了一排水瓶，欲哭无泪地一边喊着对不起一边慌张地一一扶起。

她早明白自己终归要替清水洁子去做所有她曾做着的事情，但这种感觉没有什么时候比现在更为强烈。

近距离的观战更容易影响人的情绪。每次比完赛时仁花如梦初醒，才发现手上的记分册被她捏得走了形，又洇上了汗水，变得皱巴巴的。

赛前赛后也不可避免地被他校看上去很轻浮的家伙们搭讪，每当这时田中和西谷会像保护洁子那样围着仁花，外人根本不敢靠近半步。仁花想，大概是清水前辈当年特意嘱咐过了吧。即便已经离开了，她依旧以这样的方式昭示着她的存在，化为清风拥抱着仁花。

遭遇强队败北时那群人大哭了一场,仁花看着他们哭，实在没憋住，鼻头一酸，哭得喘不过气来。她终于知道清水当年走的是怎样一条路，作为排球部的一员则意味着与他们休戚与共，这不是“别人的队伍”，他们的悲与欢通通都是自己的悲与欢，她不用一个人承受，也因此无法分割。

仁花想起了那个“如果”的假设，如果没有加入排球部的话，如果仅仅作为旁观者的话，大概就无法与他们分享场上场下每一分的欢笑与泪水了吧。

眼角还挂着泪水，脸上还印着泪痕，扯出一丝笑对他们说：“走吧，先去吃一顿好的。”

她瘦小的身躯背着整支球队的行囊，脚步有些踉跄，却足以撑起球队的另一片天。

坐在巴士靠窗的位置上，看着身后沉隐在暮色中的体育馆渐渐远去，默默与属于她的最前线告别。为了再度来到这里，她还有很多很多不得不去做的事。能听到后座上不时传来吸鼻涕的声音，还有时轻时重的鼾声，仁花清醒得完全没有睡意，身边无缘无故多出了一个空座位，心里空落落的。

时间总在不经意间偷偷溜走，转眼仁花升上了高三，学业与部活几乎占据了她的所有生活，忙得她没有丝毫喘息时间。还没等她来得及适应这样的生活节奏，天气又一阵冷暖不定，就这样措手不及发起了烧，连带着导致开学不久后第一次阶段性测验砸得一塌糊涂。

放学后她攥着试卷颓然在书桌上趴了一会儿，然后咬咬牙站起身，脑袋被烧得有些晕乎乎的，跑去隔壁日向的班级跟他说了声身体不舒服不去部活了。

“谷地同学不要紧吧？！要不要送你去保健室？”日向拎着包正要去球场，听她这么一说差点跳起来握着她的胳膊嘘寒问暖。

“没事没事，回家吃点药睡一觉应该就好了，我尽量早些回来社团活动。”仁花摆摆手，朝日向笑了笑，“训练加油哦。”

“嗯嗯，那谷地同学好好休息！还是不舒服的话就不要勉强来部活了，有我在没问题的！”他自信满满地比了个OK的手势，往球场方向跑远了。

回到家仁花随便弄了点吃的，躺在床上愣愣看着白得刺目的天花板，思绪还有些混乱，于是用手臂挡住了眼前的视线，索性让视线全数陷入一片漆黑中。老师也找她谈过，说既然以升学为目标，不妨将重心放在学习上，虽然她平时成绩还算稳定，但高三学习这么紧，一不留神就会掉队，何况她在社团中的角色并不是那么重要。

仁花在母亲鲜有的空闲时间中也提过毕业后出路的事，母亲的态度显而易见，她总说：“你做什么决定都好，我尊重你的想法，但既然做了决定，就不要让自己后悔。能做到这一点的话，我没有任何意见。”母亲的话让她定了定心，可当选择权全部落在自己手中时，也不由得更慎重地思考。

仁花想起她在女子篮球部的同班好友，学校的女篮也是十分有潜力的队伍，那位好友对篮球也无比狂热，整天对着仁花唠叨她完全听不懂的篮球术语，热爱至此，她还是选择了提前隐退。

“家里人希望我能考国立大学的医学部，老师又说照这样下去有点悬，没办法，虽然感觉挺对不起队友们的，虽然……我也很想继续打下去的。”她无奈地苦笑着向仁花解释道，上课时目光也不时投向楼底的操场上。

如果是清水前辈，她会怎么做呢。多此一问，你不是亲眼见到过了吗。

“经理才不是可有可无的存在，我是独一无二的村民B。”仁花知道老师的话也有道理，而对她来说，脑中能冒出这样的想法，足以说明这两年的工作带给她多大的转变了，虽然有过挣扎和犹豫，然而目标仍明确无比。

心中稍稍释怀了些，但烧得实在难受，想来估计明天也得请假了，于是伸手去摸手机，想通知前座的同学明天帮她留一下作业，迷迷糊糊拨出了电话，回过神来时才发现拨错了号。

“……小仁花？”

电话那头停顿一秒，继而传来的是平稳而清亮的声音，久违却熟悉的声音，每每能安抚不知所措的她的声音。

仁花惊得手一抖差点尖叫起来，手机滑落到地板上发出的声响闷闷地敲在心头。她捂着胸口，心脏狂跳不止，颤抖着俯身去捡手机，拿到耳边，轻轻唤了一声：“清……清水前辈。”

“你没出什么事吧？刚才好像听到奇怪的声音，吓我一跳。”

“对不起，我……我没事。”

仁花不好意思说出是因为拨错了号，又怕耽误清水的时间，斟酌着该怎么说才好时对方却笑道：“没事就好，也是很久没见到小仁花了，最近好吗？球队的大家都还精神吗？”

“嗯，嗯我都好，大家也都可精神了。前几个月输球的时候特别消沉，但最近大家训练可认真了，整天喊着要一雪前耻，士气完全不用担心呢。就是新来的一年生可棘手了，我猜可能比当初日向影山刚入部的时候还麻烦，现在在慢慢地磨合，我相信我们一定能搞定的。我正在考虑找个继承人的问题，这段时间事情太多简直忙不过来，果然没个帮手真的够呛……”

话匣子一打开就完全收不住，仁花觉得自己像个絮絮叨叨的老太太。说着说着她声音变得哽噎，她尽量让自己的语调听起来还算正常，但她想清水多半已经听出异样了。唯独没有提发烧和考试考砸的事，也没有坦露要不要隐退的踟蹰，在清水接起电话之前她心中便有了她的答案。

清水洁子一直安安静静地听她讲，不时轻笑着附和几句，等她说得差不多了，道：“这样我就放心了，我早就知道小仁花一定能做好这份工作的。”

仁花的胸口充盈着暖意，从清水手中接过这担子以来她一直担心做得不够好，如今能得到一份认可，过去所有的疲惫尽数烟消云散。

就这样，她在一年生中找了一位继承人，像当初清水洁子带领着自己一样带领着她，学着清水的模样，努力做一位尽职的前辈。这些都是清水不知不觉中在她身上打下的烙印，而她觉得这个职位必须传承下去，万万不能断了，就像万万不能落地的球一样，那是他们的生命线。

当最后一球落地，哨声响起的时候，代表着她的战斗告一段落，仁花回首这些年在排球部与大家共处的时光，觉得这是上天给予她最好的馈赠。

后来仁花一门心思扑在学习和统考上，总觉得生活中少了些什么，放学后下意识就往体育馆跑，然后一拍脑瓜暗骂自己蠢。但来都来了，不禁驻足多看上几眼，仿佛透过体育馆的大门看到的是过去那个懵懂的自己。

没有办法做到永远不说再见，无论怎样的相遇，结局都只能是分离。她从一开始就明白，但她始终不悔这场改变她人生的相遇，阴差阳错，却命中注定。

再见，乌野高中排球部。再见，村民B仁花。

*

谷地仁花终于收拾好心情开始新的旅程了。大学刚开学，四月初的天气逐渐转暖，人体能明显地感知到太阳的温度。今年的樱花比前两年晚了几天，现在开得正盛，整个校园沉浸在一片樱雨之中。

她漫无目的地穿梭在社团招新的一个个摆摊和如潮的人群中，入学前她便犹豫不决到底是参加一些别的社团，还是继续做体育类社团的经理，面对如此浩大的宣传招新场面，她更拿不定主意了。

似乎一不小心撞到了人，她一个劲道歉，然后侧身换了个方向继续走，一抬眼就看见一块超大的看板。

男子排球部。

那个摊的人不多，看板旁坐着两个男生托着下巴无趣地翻动着到现在为止收到的仅有的几张入社申请表，虽然坐着但不难看出高大而结实的骨架，倒是一旁的女生挥着手中招新海报喊得卖力。

等等……声音好像有点耳熟？？

“滑津……前辈？”

“啊——我的天这不是仁花吗？！！！”

滑津舞，以前伊达工的经理。因为两校常进行练习赛，甚至有时比赛安排都是通过这两位经理直接联系决定的，一来二去仁花便与她熟络了起来，尤其是聊到自家那些个令人头疼的后辈们时特别有共同语言，两人不约而同地深深叹了口气。

——“小黄金其实训练得可认真了，可有时候真是认真过头了，我该拿他怎么办啊。”

——“我们家那几个性格可恶劣了，又加上影山同学和月岛同学这样的前辈，每天都可闹腾了。”

滑津舞是高二时被二口坚治好说歹说拉进部里的，刚入部时也在怀疑自己能不能做好，对排球也并没有多少了解，一起并肩作战后才发现早已割舍不下这份工作了。想来大部分经理都是这么走过来的吧，或许这也正是运动类社团的魅力所在。

仁花真的做梦也没有料到会与滑津舞进了同一所大学。滑津提到她原本想去文学社或者诗社，鬼使神差竟又干起了老本行。

“其实我还没想好报什么社团，如果可以的话……我能不能也来当经理？不能保证做得很好，但有那么几年的经验，我也会努力加油，所以……”仁花抓着后脑勺，话音未落便被滑津一把握住了手：“仁花愿意来？真的吗？那真是太太太太好了！”

这个动作似曾相识，当年答应了清水洁子时，她同样也是这么感激地握着自己的手，唯一不同的是，这次仁花是凭借自己的意志主动提出入部的。

桌子后那两个男生注意到了这边的对话，明白大概是要添新社员了，笑着向仁花挥了挥手然后做了自我介绍。仁花回了礼，确认了第一次部活时间，与滑津约好再联系，长长舒了口气，离开了这片人海。微风轻拂过面颊，她伸手将阻挡了视线的散乱发丝别到耳后，看到了随风飘舞的樱花瓣，细细碎碎落在肩头。

结果绕了大半天，还是绕回了最初的起点呢。心底意外地很坦然，也抱着那样一份雀跃。

这所学校的排球队没成立多少年，自然也不是什么强豪。大家空有一腔干劲，可每次打正式比赛就像去体育馆游戏般参观一圈，最佳战绩不过打赢前两轮。即便如此，仁花还是一丝不苟地做着自己的工作，一如多年前。早已习惯的事，想必无需餍倦[2] ，关键是，与大家相处得很愉快。

部员听仁花说起她高中所在的那支队伍时，无不羡慕地发出惊叹。

“原来小谷以前给这么厉害的球队做过经理啊！！”

“看着我们现在这副逊毙了的样子大概会很失望吧……”

“全国大赛！简直想都不敢想！！球场很漂亮是不是！人很多对不对！还有电视台哦我的天哪——”

“说起来小舞前辈以前的队伍也可厉害了，尤其是拦网，太帅气了！！”

滑津舞卷起手中笔记本往手心重重一拍：“好了你们几个！有空在这儿嚷嚷不如赶紧训练去！”

仁花则在一旁呵呵傻笑，在此之前她还有没意识到“给这么厉害的球队做经理”是一件那么值得夸耀的事情。她所尽的不过是一份最绵薄的力量而已，但仅借着这份力量，就足以为她披上甲胄，与队友一起战斗，也足以成为她奋斗在自己的战线上的凭据。

下次比赛前给他们好好鼓鼓劲吧。仁花看着他们练习，定下什么决心般点点头。

*

新学期还没开始时，仁花便埋头准备招新海报的制作，灵感枯竭的瓶颈期会翻看起的以前那些海报都被她小心翼翼收藏在一个文件夹中。

翻看时，每每都会想起乌野，想起那座体育馆，想起共度的每一天。

“要不……趁开学前回去看一眼？”仁花低声喃喃，说出口时把自己吓了一跳，而这个念头却愈发强烈，心切得以至于等不到第二天。

有些决定真是因为脑子一热，不假思索，不需要任何理由。

拿着车票进站的时候她心情有些忐忑，仁花觉得这样的举动完全不符合自己的作风，可她最终还是坐上了列车，看着窗边的稻田青林从眼前一晃而过。或许，所有事的开始都需要有这么一些小冲动，不然只能永远止步不前。

离宫城隔了几个县，一路赶到校门口时已然黄昏时分。路上她本想着正值假期大概没什么人吧，能看看校园也好，但她分明看到当年的后辈现在和穿着他校校服的人在操场上大吼着跑圈，跑到一半还脱下了那件印着“乌野高中排球部”的黑色外套然后抛得老高。

仁花看着他犯傻不禁也扑哧一声笑出来。说起来他当年也是个体力笨蛋呢，就和日向影山一样。现在也三年级了吧，不知道有没有当个好前辈呢。

“吵死了！下一场比赛要开始了快回来！”

体育馆的灯还亮着，有人探出头来朝他们喊道。

在打比赛吗？难道是合宿？仁花徘徊着，犹豫着要不要去看一眼打声招呼，又怕因为认识的人着实不多而被尴尬地当作多余的存在，进也不是退也不是。

“小仁花？怎么会在这里？”

背后传来一声又惊又喜的呼唤，虽然觉得不太可能，但她暗暗掐了一把大腿排除了那是她幻觉的可能性。她动作极不自然地转过头，看见对方后又一提眉，将嘴张得平生最大。

赫然是许久未见的清水洁子，穿着笔挺的西装，踩着高跟鞋，披肩的秀发倒是没什么变化，脸上化了淡淡的妆，完全掩盖不住从头到脚散发的气质，站在校门口向她招手。

仁花觉得，她估计又一次将被这样的美色所迷惑，在这个她无比憧憬、近乎完美的前辈面前。

她亦步亦趋跑到清水跟前，紧张得连打招呼都舌头打结，清水得知她出现在此的理由后笑道：“小仁花还真是有干劲呢，能为了一张海报跑这么大老远。不过看到你这么精神我也就放心了。”

仁花不好意思地笑笑。

“我因为就在这附近工作，每天都会顺路路过，不过现在我觉得，能这样远远地看着他们就足够了。”清水洁子向体育馆的方向投去一瞥，提了提手中公文包，又侧头问，“小仁花接下来怎么安排？”

“我……我还不知道，就这么脑子一热就买了票跑过来了……”

“要不，来我家一起吃一顿？好久没见了，正好听你说说这几年过得怎么样。”

“啊怎怎怎怎么好意思打扰前辈呢，我我我我还是……还是……”

她也不知道接下来该往哪里去，因为是临时起意，也没跟母亲说。母亲像是最近在忙什么项目的样子，所以很有可能不在家，这个点再回她租的公寓估计要深更半夜才能到……

“没关系，反正我一个人住也怪清静的，今天也不早了，如果没什么事的话在我家住一晚第二天再走？”

仁花脑袋里乱成一团浆糊，不知不觉竟答应了。意识到自己说了什么后仁花觉得自己就像一只炸了毛的猫，又完全不知道该怎么改口，被清水洁子摸了摸脑袋，将不知怎么说出口的话语吞回肚中。

说起来还是第一次来清水家，她在玄关紧张地喊了声“打扰了”。

“小仁花不用那么拘谨，我先去换身衣服准备晚餐，你先客厅里坐一会儿喝点茶好了。”

“我……我来帮忙！”

“不用了，我自己来就好，仁花今天是我的客人。”

清水换了身居家常服，也脱掉了一直见她穿着的丝袜——她说过是为了遮挡腿上的伤疤。

仁花其实以前合宿和更衣时看到过清水腿上的伤，春高初战前一起泡温泉时她将其比作“勋章的伤痕”——这样的蠢话仁花现在想起来脸上犹能一阵火烧，但她真的觉得，清水前辈帅呆了。

今天仁花也看到了裙下若隐若现的伤，失神地看了几秒钟后不自然地避开视线，一遍遍默念着“怎么能这样没礼貌地盯着人家看啊”，端着茶碗手一晃，溅出了星点茶水。她仓惶地咽下口中那口茶，匆匆望了一眼厨房，见清水洁子似乎没有注意到这边，拿出手帕将水渍擦拭干净，手上动作越发用力，试图借此掩盖震天的心跳声。

你在做贼心虚地瞎想些什么啊。她惊魂未定地将茶一口气喝完，视线实在不知道该往哪里放，于是开始环顾起居室的摆设[3] ，整洁、精致、清爽，不难让人想象屋子的主人是怎样一个稳稳当当有条不紊的人。

视线落在书架上陈列的照片上。有一些是清水小时候的照片，那时就能看出是个美人坯子；然后是一家三口的合照，父母看上去也都是十分和善而有学问的人；有几张清水跨栏比赛时的照片，果然如仁花所想帅气得令人窒息；再往后是乌野排球部的合影，上面有些不认识的生面孔，想必是以前的那些前辈们吧；最后是……咦？？？

仁花惊得捂住了嘴，狠狠甩了甩脑袋再度凝起目光，看到的还是同样的画面。

那是她和清水洁子的合照，在清水毕业典礼那天。她的眼角有些红，笑容也显得僵硬，不知是因为本身就不习惯于拍照还是因为刚哭过。一旁的清水笑得浅浅的，却也不难看出眼中的不舍。

她记得那天她在学校后花园的花坛边恍惚地坐了许久，也不知道坐了多久，抬头隔着小树丛还看见一对状貌亲昵的情侣，女生扑在男生胸口低低抽泣。

“小仁花，原来在这里啊，找了你好久。”

仁花知道她现在的脸色肯定差到了极点，一副快要哭出来的表情，清水坐到她身边，将她轻轻揽入怀中，道：“仁花哭的话我会更难过更不舍的。”

清水洁子身上有一股淡淡的清香，仿佛闻到就能让人安下神来。仁花贪婪地多吸了一口，呢喃道：“以后……还会和前辈再见面的吧……”

“当然，一定会的。”

“嗯，前辈放心吧，排球部就交给我好了。”她揉了揉眼角，忽地意识到自己似乎说了什么，惊呼道，“啊啊啊啊啊对不起说出这么狂妄自大的话，我，我，我是指——”

清水掩着嘴角轻笑一声，拍了拍仁花的肩：“交给仁花我很放心。”眸中流转着无法言喻的安定感。

那天的话一语成真[4] ，真的，再见面了。

清水在厨房准备饭菜的背影让仁花的距离感产生混乱。一直以来，她追随着那个背影打理着社团内大大小小的事务，她曾以为那是遥不可及的背影。或许仁花不知道，她的背影在清水眼中则是她的意志生生不息的象征吧。

做了一些家常菜，仁花吃得异常香，席间聊起了现在的生活和往日的故事。仁花一开始还有些拘束，但听到清水洁子爽朗的笑声便也放开了说。

“我当时有去看过你们的比赛哦。”

“啊真的吗？对不起我都没发现……”仁花低落地垂下眼睑。赛时她紧张地记录着战局，暂停时也忙着分发水杯和毛巾，确实没有丝毫闲暇东张西望，也难怪错过了。

“本来就在观众席很后面的位子，也没事先跟你说。”清水洁子摇摇头，下箸的动作顿了顿，“不过看到大家得分能力依旧这么高，防守也进步了许多，小仁花还在一旁那么认真地做统计，我是真的真的很开心。”

——“小仁花，真的成长得能够独当一面了啊。”

仁花是一朵被精心引流灌溉的花，向着光芒和热量，在她成长至关重要的阶段遇到了这么有责任感的施肥者和这么丰饶的养料，实在是一大幸。

有的花名贵，有的则被视作等闲，但本质都是花，有什么区别呢？不是花期最长开得最艳的才是最好的花，能开出自己想要的姿态的才是。

“清水前辈，谢谢你。”

——给我指引了方向，所以在我的路途上不会彷徨迷路。我不知道我走的路是否通向正确的终点，不知道有没有走了许多弯路，不知道这是独木孤桥还是阳关大道，未来的事又有谁能预料呢，但在这条有以你作为路标的旅途上，我走得格外坦然。

END.


End file.
